


New Intern

by Sometimes_I_Write_Things



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Age Difference, Anal Sex, Crossdressing, Humanstuck, M/M, Public Sex, Rimming
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-03
Updated: 2014-08-03
Packaged: 2018-02-11 12:58:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,204
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2069118
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sometimes_I_Write_Things/pseuds/Sometimes_I_Write_Things
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Grand Highblood takes Karkat along with him on one of his business dinners much to Karkat's dismay. It wouldn't be that bad if he didn't have to wear the outfit the older man picked out for him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	New Intern

”And who is this lovely young lady?”

"My new intern."

"How cute!"

You wish you could just leave, just run right out the door and pretend this never happened. But you lost the bet and now you have to accompany this fucker to one of his business dinners in fucking women’s clothes! He’s taking you around to meet his colleagues, showing you off and you know he’s enjoying this. He picked out the outfit himself; red miniskirt, ruffled blouse, and red pumps. How the fuck do women stand wearing these things!? Simply standing up hurts like a bitch, let alone walking. Maybe you’ll bribe him with a blowjob to get a foot massage. Not likely that will happen but it’s a nice thought.

You think you’ve met just about everyone here at this shitty party and you sigh happily as he leads you towards the door. Finally you can take these fucking heels off! Orrrr… maybe not. As soon as you went through the doors to the ballroom, he’s shoved you into the bathroom and into the handicap stall. You barely even get out a word of protest before he turns you around and pushes you against the wall, grinding against your ass.

"You make quite the lovely young lady."

"Fuck you!"

"I’m getting to it."

He lifted your skirt and kneaded your ass, humming in appreciation as he stared at the red lace panties he picked out just for you. You have to admit, you actually kind of like these. They make your ass look great, like a fucking present waiting to be unwrapped. He pulls the underwear off your hips and drops to his knees behind you. Is he gonna… oh fuck, he is! You’re extremely glad you decided to wash thoroughly before you came here with him. You had a feeling he’d try to pull something like this.

You clap a hand over your mouth and whine when you feel his tongue lav at your asshole. He swirls his tongue around the edges before flickering it hard and fast against you. God fucking dammit that tongue of his is pure sin! He takes your ass cheeks in his hands and spreads them wide before plunging his tongue inside you. You keen and arch for him, trying to get him deeper and you can feel him breathe a laugh on you for your eagerness. He flexes and curls his tongue inside you and your knees buckle. You want his cock inside you. You won’t say it out loud but you want it oh so badly.

He removes his mouth from your ass and you do your best to stifle a whimper, looking back at him with a look that says, “Why the fuck did you stop?!” He just grins at you and spreads your cheeks wider and opens his mouth, letting his tongue loll out. Your eyes nearly pop out of your head as you realize he’s drooling into your asshole! His saliva dribbles down his tongue and into your ass painfully slow and you shiver as the rivulets hit your skin and slide down inside you. You catch him smirking with his tongue still out and you honestly think that is the sexiest look you’ve ever seen on that asshole’s face.

He flicks his tongue, snapping a chain of saliva, and slides his tongue over his canines before pulling it back into his mouth. You turn around to face the wall.You can’t look at him anymore, not with him making those faces at you. God you want him to fuck you. You hear a zipper and you tense in anticipation. When you feel his cock press against your entrance, you force yourself to relax. He hasn’t even stretched you this time, that fuckwad.

When he pushes in, it’s slow and steady and it burns so good. He groans once he’s fully inside you, sending a chill up your spine. He starts slow but still keeping true to his usual roughness, pounding into your ass with enough power to push your face into the wall of the stall. He speeds up sooner than you thought, making your yip and mewl in your hand as he crashes his hips forward into you. You find yourself pushing back on him and that earns you a throaty groan from him. He loses all composure then, slamming into you without mercy and your hand does nothing to hide your loud noises.

Your knees buckle when he hits your prostate and you crumble to the ground. Wearing heels while fucking standing up is not recommended by you, ever. That doesn’t him stop him though. He grips your hips and pulls you into his thrusts. The angle of your position makes it easier for him to hit your sweet spot more often and you cry out each time. You reach under and between your legs to tug on your weeping cock, keeping yourself propped up on one hand. You refuse to let your face touch the floor. 

You can feel the heat building and pooling in your groin. It only takes one more solid hit to your prostate to shove you hurtling into climax. Threads of spunk splatter against the bathroom floor and you can tell that he’s not to far behind. He’s growling and grunting as his thrusts become desperate. He snaps his hips hard three more times before filling you up, groaning long and low as his hips twitch against you. You whine as you feel his cum dribble out of your ass around his cock and when he pulls out, a loud *schl’p* echoes off the bathroom walls. 

You sit up and push him off you with an annoyed grumble to which he just chuckles in that breathless way that makes your toes curl. He sounds satisfied and just so pleased with himself and it makes you want to punch him in the jaw as well as suck his tongue into your mouth. You don’t do that though. You know that would just start another round and you’re ready to get home and take off these fucking clothes and the death traps on your feet.

Once you both have collected yourself enough, straightened your clothes to the best of your abilities and fixed your hair, you leave the bathroom. You growl at him not to come out the same time as you but of course he doesn’t listen. In fact, he wraps an arm around your waist and walks out with you by his side. When you round the corner, you’re met by the sight of two women whispering furtively and glancing in your direction. When they catch you looking, they blush and avert their eyes. Oh fuck. Oh shit motherfucking ass fuck! They did not just hear you get fucked by this man! Said man simply nods in their direction and grins wide.

"Ladies."

"H-have a good night Mr. Makara."

"I’m sure you know I will."

Your face is probably as red as a tomato as you sputter and gape at him. He pulls you closer to his side and kisses the top of your head in response.

"Come on, intern. I have more work for you to do when we get home."


End file.
